


May Take A Week And It May Take Longer

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Maledom, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilda has long had to deal with Hilbert being a gross pig about her, so when he challenges her for the title of champion, she tries to get him out of her hair once and for all. Instead, she ends up the bound lover to the new champion, and every sexist remark he's ever made about her becomes her new reality. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Touko | Hilda/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	May Take A Week And It May Take Longer

"Maybe one day I'll be the champion and you'll just be my cocksucker."

It wasn't the worst thing Hilbert had ever said to Hilda. Of all the guys who she kept running into on her journey, Hilbert was the most foul mouthed and lecherous of them all. She had known him for all of a minute when he asked to see her tits, constantly talking about how he wanted to 'tame' her, how her ass could only look better if it was in his lap, how she'd lose her attitude one day when he dicked her down so hard he 'fucked the stingy bitch right out of' her. Hilbert was not polite or subtle or sane about any of what he was into, and Hilda had to deal with him constantly across her journey, battling and defeating the awful sexist every time, always ensuring she shut him down with efficient, swift judgment. Every pass Hilbert made got swiftly rebuked, and shut down with a Pokemon battle loss to boot.

Hilbert wasn't a bad trainer, but he was consistently a step behind Hilda. Once she became champion, that only stood to reason. But he kept going. He worked to get better, going hard on his efforts while Hilda found less time to train her Pokemon than she was used to. She still got in plenty of battle practice, but she also had to deal with ceremonial stuff, had to travel to things and make appearances places, had to watch the Elite Four fight and soften up every challenger she took on. It wasn't the best environment to be improving and getting her way to something stronger, and over time, that concern became something more and more pronounced. Yeah, Hilda was on top and the unquestioned best trainer in Unova, but she wasn't developing any further, wasn't growing at the same rate she used to.

So when Hilbert stomped his way through the Elite Four to challenge her, she was understandably concerned. His Pokemon were better, and she realized it was only a matter of time with his work ethic until he could be a threat to her. Losing wasn't the problem, though; the idea of losing her throne to a sexist pig was. So when he marched up to her and said, "You're about to go from champion to footstool," she rolled her eyes and braced for the worst.

"No, fuck this," she said. "I'm tired of your bullshit, Hilbert. We're going to make a wager on this fight. When I win, and we know I will because I have a flawless record against you, you have to quit being a Pokemon trainer and never bother me again. Never say a word." She held her Pokeball out, speaking clearly and confidently, ready to make her terms known and harsh. "We have a deal?"

"I like it, but it's missing something for when I win," Hilbert shot back. He eyed her with a wicked, leering smirk. "So, when I beat you, not only do I get the title of champion, but I get you as my trophy slut. I own you; you stop being a trainer, and you become my fuckdoll instead."

"You're such a fucking pig. Fine!" Hilda shouted. She was furious about this, ready to fight him off and send him packing. "This is the last time I have to put up with you, so sure. Fuck it. Those are the terms, you fucking asshole. Let's get this over with."  
***********************************  
"I can't believe the hottest body in Unova belongs to me now," Hilbert said, fondling her in front of the bedroom mirror in the champion's mansion. His mansion now. "Your toned, fit body with this big ass and your nice tits. Your pretty face." He was all over her, grabbing her without restraint as she stared in disbelief into the mirror, struggling to make sense of everything that hit her. She had come all the way here still not really processing all of it, shocked by what happened and by the strange pressures leaving her dizzy and frayed. Hilda didn't understand what happened and how it was real, didn't have any clear idea how to process what happened. How she'd lost that fight. It seemed insane in hindsight; she tried to play it back in her head, but her thoughts were a jumbled mess, memories spilling off into aimless, formless panic. She had been through too much already and had no idea what to do about nay of it.

Hilbert seized her belt and tugged it back, taking her Pokeballs with it. "You won't be needing these anymore," he continued. "We'll go through your bags tomorrow, too. I'll need to take the things out of them that only a trainer needs. You can keep everything else, of course, but I get to decide what you wear. Isn't that right, slut?"

Hilda didn't get to answer. He tugged her around to face him, pulling her into an aggressive kiss while placing both hands onto her ass. His dominant push was something as reckless and as potent as could be. After far too long spent waiting for this chance to have her, he was finally able to shove his tongue into her mouth, finally able to feel the gorgeous ass taunting him in those jean shorts for years. It was his time to thrive now, and he was happy to keep pushing, groping her harder, smacking and tugging at her ass, getting his hands onto the zipper for her jean shorts and tugging them down. Shock wore off as she received the dominant kiss, Hilda realizing the senseless pressures upon her and the shameful fever of this treatment.

Hilbert procured something from his pocket. A white collar he had been waiting to slap around her neck for a while, and he started to slip it around her neck, only for Hilda to stutter and shove him back. "No," she said, shaking her head, snapping back into reality and finding some degree of dignity. "I might have to be submissive, but I’m not going to be a sex object, no matter how you want to talk to me. I'll do what you want sexually, but I'm not wearing a collar. I'm a person, not a Pokemon."

Hilbert rolled his eyes, tossing the collar onto the dresser and sighing. "Fine. You can put it on when you're ready. And one day, you will want to wear it, I fucking promise." He grabbed her back toward him and smacked her ass. "Now strip for me," he told her. "Down to nothing."

Hilda couldn't follow up her harsh rebuke and insistence that there was a line to her submission by not then at least sort of submitting. So, she folded. She slipped out of her vest and began to undress for Hilbert, accepting the blatant shame that ripped through her and demanded that she succumb. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to any of this; she just had to comply and play along with everything asked of her, giving up to these spectacles of grand panic with very little control over the situation. When her clothes were all on the floor, she stood before him a fit, lean hottie who no longer held any secrets. The exact shape of her breasts, her cleanly shaven and puffy mound, and the curve of her ass were all his to enjoy.

And enjoy them Hilbert did. He moved upon her, grabbing at her tits and feeling them up, but just as readily moving down her body, feeling her up all over like she was a piece of meat. "You're just as hot as I imagine you are when I beat off to you," he said, more of those inappropriate remarks rattling her. But she couldn't say anything, standing there in frozen, concerned panic, taken by the strangeness and the heat of something spectacular in how absolutely wrong and insane it was.

Of all the boys to end up with, it was the sexist asshole who constantly objectified her. Why? This wasn't fair, an insanity leaving her shaken and unsure how to even answer all these pressures, wishing she had a good way to explain away the tensions tearing her apart. Hilda didn't want this, but she remained without a choice, getting dragged back against these feelings and mistreated with a pressure beyond sense.

Hilbert got his fingers into Hilda's pussy, pumping them into her and starting in on the desire to push her to her limit. "You're so fucking hot," he groaned, turning her around and tugging her back against his chest, grinding the bulge in his pants up against her bare ass. "The hottest bitch in Unova, and now you're my bitch. I'm going to make you do everything I fucking want, and all you're going to do is obey. I own you, and I'm going to make sure you fucking earn my mercy." He worked the fingers in and out of her, getting her slowly wet through the brute force attention and pressures he intended to push her harder with, drawing his fingers back only when they were slick and sticky, bringing them to his mouth and licking some of her taste off of him. "Fuck, you taste great." He jammed his fingers into her mouth after, muffling the response she tried to give and claiming her mouth, occupying it with digits that pushed in and forced her to have to taste herself.

Hilda sucked obediently on his fingers as he dragged her toward the bed. She went, sucking all the way there and embracing the shaky, senseless pressures he imposed upon her. Hilda didn't feel good about nay of this, but she didn't feel like she had anything resembling a choice. She had a duty to surrender to him, had a purpose here, and even as he gave her ass a smack and called her a 'sexy whore', she just took it. Tis was her fate, and Hilda wasn't sure anything could save her now from it. He took his seat down on the edge of the bed, and with a firm push against her tongue, he pushed her to her knees in front of him, and she knew where this was going.

Her hands already moved toward his lap, undoing his pants and tugging his jeans down. Hilda was powerless here, and she knew she had things she needed to do, tugging them away and pulling his boxers down. She was not expecting such a big cock on such a foul mouthed misogynist. The kind of shit that he spoke constantly seemed like the greatest indication that he was a small-dicked loser making up for his inadequacies however he could. There was nothing inadequate about the cock she exposed herself to, and she was not ready to face the idea that just maybe, he was going to be able to make her eat her words.

"Blow me," he told her, drawing his fingers back. 'Suck my big, fat cock nice and slow. I know you're going to have to learn to handle it, so you can take your time with it, as long as you suck on my balls, too." All the power was in Hilbert's hands. He could have done anything to her that he wanted to do, which made the 'mercy' he offered all the more hollow and infuriating for Hilda as she grabbed the base of his cock and accepted his demand, trepidatious licks and kisses against his cock taking their slow, patient time in learning how to handle him. Hilda was absolutely not ready for what she was getting into here, and she worried about exactly how she was supposed to handle these things, but she knew she didn't have a damn choice. 

Hilda didn't say anything. She tried to do this all with as little passion as she could, clumsily pushing for the weird pressures and frustrations demanding way too much from her for her own good. She wished she was better prepared to face this, but she didn't have a choice. Her mouth paid steady adoration to the cock before her, to a cock she remained amazed and terrified by in ways she didn't know how to process. There wasn't a shred of sense to this, but she wasn't able to make much of a choice here. Everything she did, she felt pressed to do, felt urged to submit to and indulge in while growing dizzier and hotter. Everything she wished she was able to control, she didn't have a prayer of handling, and each step of the way, she drew deeper into this mess.

She went lower, just as he'd told her to. She planted kisses onto his balls, making him groan and ache, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping it down across her face. 'One day, I'll have you trained to deepthroat me," he promised. Hilda wasn't sure she was ready for that, but she believed him in some insane and wild way, shaken by what hit her and wishing she was able to deal with the bizarre pressures that held her so tightly. Hilda was determined to keep going, confused by the weirdness that clung to her so tightly. She felt lost and powerless, doing her best to cope with how strongly Hilbert lorded over her, exerting a downright casual disdain for her dignity while driving her to keep falling. She wasn’t able to fight it, struggling harder and failing to find the dignity she needed so desperately. Holding on against the bizarre tides of pressure and heat left her shaken, rattled to her core and devoid of a good, clear sense of what to do with any of this.

But she was committed, falling further in, giving Hilbert everything he wanted even as it cost her more and more. She licked her way back up his cock and pushed down to take it into her mouth, struggling against just how big he was and just how much she was doomed to try and force her way into taking him deeper. There was too much cock here for her to know what to do with, and she had idea how she'd 'learn' to handle something that her throat wasn't going to reasonably fit. But there she was, a shaky wreck revering his cock and hoping she wouldn't have to hear much more from him.

"Alright, fuck it. We'll do blowjobs later. I want you to get on the bed, roll onto your back, and ask me to fuck you." Hilbert was getting impatient. Her inexperienced attempts to suck his dick were fine, but he wanted to pound her already. "Spread the legs, too, and touch yourself."

Hilda sighed. Weary and understanding she remained completely devoid of a choice, she crawled onto the bed and rolled around, spreading her strong legs apart and showing her pussy off, rubbing at her waiting hole and moaning, "Fuck me," as she accepted her lot. There wasn't much else she could do. Hilda had to fulfill every expectation upon her, had to do whatever she was asked to do, and she knew there wasn't another choice. If he wanted her to masturbate, then masturbate Hilda would. She stared at him, rubbing at her pussy and giving him everything he asked for. "I want you to fuck me. I really do." She didn't, but that wasn't going to do her any good to admit. Hilda had to give him exactly what he wanted, whether she liked it or not.

Hilbert pushed forward, hand on his cock and a shameless desire to push harder taking him. He pushed against her hole with his head, rubbing along her slit and pressing against her. The moans she let out as he teased her with his cock were warmer and more genuine than she liked, expressing things she hated to have to admit, but which were demanding and forward, asking of her so much that she just didn't want to have to deal with. "Beg me to stick it in you."

"Please, fill me with your huge cock." She hated this, but it was what he wanted to hear. she was embarrassed, but she just fucking had to do it. Had to beg this gross sexist weirdo to fuck her as she became his indentured sex servant. It was too insane to be real, and she still hoped against hope that she might somehow be able to come back from this insanity, might wake up from the confusion and weirdness holding onto her so tightly and come out of this okay.

Hilbert didn't leave her waiting. He slammed forward, grabbing her arms and pinning them to the bed as he lay down upon her, fucking her missionary style through the shameless, greediest pleasures he could muster. 'You belong to me," he groaned, slamming down into her, making her bed heave and buckle a little bit as he pursued every last bit of dominance he could. Hilbert wanted his victory, wanted her to be his, and he knew he could get away with anything he wanted to now. Each careless thrust imposed his cock upon her rougher, harder, and challenged her with a pleasure he knew would be more than she could help. His savage, reckless thrusts all pushed with something vicious and vulgar, desiring the chance to keep pushing and to use her. Hilda was going to have to do deal with what he wanted, going to have to savour him and push through something that she was suddenly stuck trying her best to make sense of.

Feeling his cock inside of her did an even greater number on Hilda's control. She didn't feel dignified here, struggling harder under the pressures of his savage thrusts, treated to the harshest of pushes by his meaty cock. There was a lot going on here and all of it pushed her limits, wore her down with a demand and a panic like nothing that she knew how to handle. With her hands pinned to the bed and Hilbert shamelessly on top of her and thrusting away, all Hilda could do was trace it, accepting his worst attentions and indulgences that pushed her with punishing panic to give up to. She was weak here, wishing she was better capable of answering these strange commotions, bizarre pulses of heat that kept her falling steadily further into lowly panic. She didn't understand how to make sense of it, and she felt doomed to keep sliding back into madness as he continued to use her.

"You're such a hot slut," Hilbert groaned. "I'm going to fuck you all the time. Your cunt is going to be perfectly shaped to fit my cock like a key hole, and you're going to be begging for it." His tongue shoved its way into her mouth again, imposing his wildest desires upon her with a harsher, harder intention to push her to the limit. There was no holding back what he sought, no sating the dizzy cravings keeping him moving. Everything that Hilbert wanted, he seized without restraint, and Hilda was doomed to simply keep falling, to accept the stumbling fever and panic of this mistreatment. It didn't make a lot of sense to her, didn't feel like something she could fully take on, but she was doomed to keep giving in to it, to keep falling into the spectacle and the panic of these pleasures. There was no reason to slow down, so she simply didn't try, falling into a deeper chaos and a commotion that she dizzily craved in ways she couldn't make sense of. 

The future he spoke of in such bold terms felt like an inevitability whether Hilda liked it or not. she was powerless against him, sinking into the frenzied, deepening commotion of his bold words. This was insane, and Hilda shook for fear of what he might keep going to her if this all continued on, while feeling totally powerless against the realities crashing down upon her. She felt lost, adrift in a mess of pleasure she didn't ask for, struggling to make sense of things that were only getting further and further removed from sense by the second. Everything that Hilda wanted, every bit of control and calm that should have helped save her from the depths of this panic, all felt further away with each thrust.

But she kept going. Kept moaning. Her hips rocked up off of the bed, and in spite of the dizzy, drastic way she kept giving in, she was ready for more. There was no controlling how strongly it burned her up, no way to control the bizarre ferocity of what hit her. She was stuck in a position where nothing really made sense like she wanted it to. Hilbert beat her. Hilbert had a huge cock. Hilbert's huge cock brought her a pleasure she couldn't exactly fight off with any sense of steadiness or control to this mess. She was doomed to have to give in, stumbling her way into a fascinated mess of devotion and fire. She didn't understand how to control herself, didn't know how to keep her thoughts level and pull back from the inevitabilities of this pressure. Hilbert just fucked her, and she had to deal with making sense of it.

The wild, shameless victory lap Hilbert took only got rougher as he brought his hands down onto her tits, groping her with the greediest, most reckless push he could muster, refusing to slow down his thrusts and refusing to contain the pleasures that kept him giving in. he fell deeper, pushing with blistering fever through the commotion, running on with his thoughts fixated solely on the idea of fucking Hilda harder. She was his, and she was going to learn to serve him even if he had to put the work in on 'teaching' her. "I get to cum inside you whenever I want," he teased. "I said this. I said one day I'd beat you and you'd be my sex toy, and now here you are, taking all my dick and trying not to moan. It must be so hard to fight how good this feels, and I know you don't have it in you to do this forever." 

Hilda knew she didn't. Her frustrations rose, the tension of this ferocious treatment wearing her down more and more. She couldn't fight against what Hilbert was doing to her. She was weak, hopeless, a trembling mess wishing she was better suited to handle the ferocious spectacle sweeping through her, while having absolutely no hope of dealing with it all. She was stuck here, desperately sinking deeper and finding herself less and less capable of derailing with it. Hilbert wore her down, left her defenseless and dizzy, doomed to fall into his clutches as an orgasm rumbled inside of her, a clear threat she wasn't equipped to face. Everything she wished she was able to push back against became inevitable.

The guiltiest, most senseless orgasm dizzily swelled through her, a ferocious pulse of panic and heat dragging her into the depths of utter embarrassment. Hilda was powerless now against the pleasures taking her, against the idea of being conquered by Hilbert's cock after everything she had done. Senseless desperation and unshakable desire rattled her down to her very core. "Fuck," she whined, and sought out a kiss to try and muffle the sounds she made, but Hilbert was on to her. He drew back, forcing her to gasp out in panic, forcing her face to twist through the guilty expressions of her orgasm, pleasure dancing across her face and the ferocious plunge into panic leaving her shaken, rattled, completely incapable of containing herself.

"Your o-face is hot," Hilbert teased, pinning her body down against the bed as he buried his cock to the hilt inside of her, pumping her full of jizz and using her with the reckless joy of pushing her down, pumping her full of cum and embracing the shameless fever and joy of giving in. He was overjoyed and utterly lost to the pleasures upon him. Creampieing Hilda was a goal and a dream he had waited so long for, and he was happy to let the pleasures burn across him as he held her tight against him. Hilbert grabbed her by the cheeks and made her stare him in the eye as he asked, "Did that feel good?" in a stern, shameless voice that demanded respect and honesty.

Reluctant but knowing she had to do this, Hilda could only nod. "Yes."

Hilbert's smile widened. "Good."  
********************************  
"Your new uniform looks great," Hilbert said, relaxing back on the couch and admiring the way that Hilda stepped out into the living room wearing her new 'uniform'. It was only her third day, and Hilbert had a surprise all picked out for her in the form of all-white lingerie. The panties were slim and skimpy, rising up over her hips and vanishing into her ass cheeks., Her corset top was cut so low her breasts barely felt like they could fit into it properly, always at risk of falling out. It held onto her slim waist just as well. White stockings and garters ensured she wasn't walking around the champion's mansion barefoot, but that was of very little reassurance to her. Even her ponytail had to be tied back in a white bow. She realized this was all meant to go with the white collar that she had refused, a step toward priming her up to dress for the part he had in mind for her. 

"Thanks," Hilda said, closing her eyes and shifting her gaze off to the side, not feeling particularly confident about what she was about to do. "I guess."

"Your body is fucking perfect, and I wanted to put it in something that would make it look even better." Snickering his way through what he beheld, Hilbert was utterly shameless in his appreciation of this sight. he was firm in control, a confident aggressor who knew he had Hilda in his clutches. "Eye candy."

"Thanks, I always wanted to be that," Hilda grumbled. “Always wanted to be dressed like a skimpy slut for a sexist pig. Of course that was my goal in life.

Hilbert snickered. "Knew it. Knew it from the moment I met you. You don't realize how much you want to be dominated."

With her eyes widening and her fist clenching up, Hilda hissed out a tense, "Excuse me?" through gritted teeth, hopelessly unable to deal with the pressures carrying her closer into complete embarrassment. 

"You'll see soon enough," Hilbert teased. "Anyway, come ride my lap." He tapped his thighs and snickered over toward her. "You look like a hotter piece of ass, and I'm getting hard."

Shuffling toward the chair, Hilda knew what she had to do, whether she liked it or not. Her panties came down and she climbed into his lap, ready to give him what he wanted. She didn't have any other choice.  
****************************************  
"I know you're worried mom, but it's fine. I'm not taking the loss too hard." Hilda didn't tell her mother abut what happened while chatting with her on the Xtrransceiver. "I'll train hard and beat him again, just watch." She couldn't confess what happened couldn't admit that she wasn't a trainer anymore, that she an owned sex toy.

"You can do it. You're the best, I know you are. My daughter will be champion again." Her mom was reassuring too, as supportive as she could be, always wanting to make her daughter feel loved and capable. She believed in Hilda more than anything, and she couldn't wait to see her girl on top again. "If you do want to come home, I don't mind if you need a vacation and some rest. Your work ethic is amazing, but you should have some rest, too. Doesn't a vacation sound good?"

Before Hilda could say anything, hands came up from behind her. She found herself getting bent over the counter she rested her phone on, eyes widening as she realized what was happening, realized that Hilbert was coming up on her. "I think it's better if I stay here!" she gasped. 'here, let me lean in. It's hard to see you on the screen." She hid things, fearful of what Hilbert would do to her, knowing she was about to take on some fucked up surprise beyond her ability to handle it all.

Hilbert grabbed her panties and peeled them down her shapely ass, smile widening as he pushed forward and settled in between her legs. His tongue took its first longing drag along her pussy, toying with her in a way as clear and as ferocious as he could get, wanting to make clear his intentions and wanting her to learn her way into surrendering to him. All that mattered to Hilbert in the state of desire he had fallen into was the chance to break her down, the chance to push her limits and toy with her in ways too senseless and too ferocious for her to handle. Eating her pussy out and indulging now in the opportunity to lose himself in a way different to what she expected form him.

"So you're at a gym, you said?" her mom asked, remaining completely unaware of what was happening to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm staying with a friend who works in a gym. They're helping keep me on my toes and doing it, it's been nice." She lied again, wearily shuddering through the pressures and the concerns keeping her completely lost to the strangeness of being licked at. She didn't know how to handle Hilbert's tongue, having no idea how to deal with the idea that she was not only getting eaten out, but getting eaten out so much harder than she could handle. Struggling to keep her face straight was a challenge, a hellacious rush of panic. How was Hilbert this good at eating a girl out? He was the least likely person to be good at this, but he was there, and he pushed her limits without shame.

Tightening up his grip, Hilbert's tongue rolled with shameless delight, indulging harder in her and pushing Hilda. He could feel her struggle under the pressures and worries, knew she was bending, and so he sucked on her clit, holding tight in against her and devouring her from behind to wear her resolve down harder.

Hilda was going to bend. Going to break. Moans begged and pleaded to spill from her lips, and she just had to shut this down. "I-I think I gotta go, mom. Someone's calling, I'll talk to you late!" She hastily ended the call, rudely leaving her mom hanging, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't care. "Fuck you, Hilbert! How are you even this good at eating pussy? You're just some fuckboy who doesn't believe in the female orgasm."

"Oh, the female orgasm is very real," Hilbert said, drawing back from her twat and rising upward, revealing that his pants were already open, his cock already out, and as it slammed into Hilda from behind, he took to recklessly pounding her into submission. "I know it's real because of how many times I've made girls cum. Including you, of course. Don't forget that; I haven't fucked you once without you cumming."

The embarrassment of suddenly having him upon her, fucking away without shame and bragging about her orgasms, was much more in line with what she expected, rattled by the pressures of being fucked and used rougher. She didn't have a hope of dealing with him, taking on his brutal efforts and wishing for clarity and sense while she fell deeper into her doomed panic. Hilda didn't have a choice here but to let Hilbert keep using her, and all she was able to do about it was whine, "I was talking to my fucking mother," she groaned, trying to press back against him and deal with all these clumsy feelings. "Can we not do this in front of people?"

Hilbert didn't care. His hand smacked across her ass, and he goaded her, "If you didn't want me to play with you during a call with your mom, you shouldn't have lost the fight." He settled in for the long haul on working at her hips and fucking her senseless, knowing he had the power to do whatever he damn well pleased here.  
**********************************  
"Get the champion of Unova a beer." Hilbert was in prime position to flaunt exactly the worst fears of Hilda's idea of what sort of a man he'd be. Relaxed back on the couch, he let his hand smack across her ass while he sat back and watched television, absolutely not showing a shred of restraint or care. He was unafraid and completely shameless, holding his control over her and using Hilda however he wanted to. She did it, stumbling out of the living room and to the kitchen to retrieve a beer for Hilbert. There was only shame here, and she brought it back, trying her best to keep a straight face, startled by the way that she beheld the surprise of him now having his cock out when she arrived. She sighed, knowing what was coming as she leaned forward and offered him his beer, opening the can while she handed it over.

Hilbert tugged her into a kiss, and then motioned toward his lap. "I want to fuck your tits while I drink it," he told her. His smile grew, and as he relaxed back with his beer, Hilda had no choice but to give him what he wanted. She sank to her knees in front of him, undoing the lacy white bra she wore that day. He had so much white lingerie for her, and that formed pretty much all of the clothes she was allowed to wear in the house. She dropped her bra and shifted forward, wrapping her breasts around Hilbert's cock and remaining an accepting, reluctant mess doing exactly as she was told to do, following in obedient motions to tend to him. Her soft tits rubbed with savouring, sweet motions against his cock, tending to Hilbert just as he wanted

"So fucking good," Hilbert groaned, leaning back and admiring the sight of Hilda in complete disarray while she tended to him. She looked out of sorts, still learning her way around what he wanted and trying to rationalize it. A few days of servicing him had done little to make her feel like she was able to focus ort deal with this, trying her best to handle things that left her dizzy. "Your tits are so fuckable, and my cock deserves them," he groaned, continuing to leer over her with the most shameless of delights, staring her down and enjoying the pleasures of having Hilda tending to him, his cock continuing to throb and ache under pulsing temptation and lust. There was absolutely no containing what rapidly pushed him to keep giving in. He was hungry, ravenous, knowing he could keep lording over her with endless indulgence and a power only growing harsher.

Hilda wasn't proud of it, but she knew she had to keep going, tending to his cock harder. Up and down she moved, watching him drink his beer and eye her like a piece of meat. Hilda didn't feel good about this at all, struggling to make sense of everything he kept pushing on with, wishing for clarity and calm while finding absolutely nothing but pressure and depravity, the debauched pressures that held her tight and refused to let go. Down on her knees she remained, stuck servicing his cock and rubbing up on his cock, unable to ignore how big it was, loathing the ways she just had to take him. The way he leaned back and drank his beer, caring letting all the sense slide right by him as he focused on drinking and indulging, brought her a panic and a frustration like nothing else.

Everything he saw remained a delight for Hilbert, though. He was able to recline back and watch Hilda working at his pleasure with little clear sense of control or restraint. She had duties to fulfill, and no choice but to give in to them, which all fed the power trip he lorded over her with. Hilbert was victorious, utterly in control of things that didn't need a shred of shame or restraint. Everything Hilda did not only brought him wild pleasure, but reinforced how certain he was that he was in control. The girl heh ad longed for all this time was his now, and he couldn't help but groan, "The hottest girl in Unova is my submissive bitch," as he marveled at this all. He was absolutely unshakable in his attentions and his control. He'd won. That was all he needed.

Rather than tell Hilda when he was cumming, Hilbert let it serve as a nasty surprise. Let the pulsing of his cock and the big, gooey eruption of jizz all over her face catch her completely off guard. She stumbled back in shock, gasping in surprise and suddenly receiving a big, sticky mess of spunk all over her face and her tits. She whined, balking at the treatment and the way he plastered her in ruin and embarrassment, dripping with sticky shame. Hilbert's cum dripped from her face, and she knew she just couldn't help herself. She was an embarrassed, rattled mess who had no idea what to do aside from give in deeper.

"Good girl," Hilbert growled, and she should not have shaken and shivered in delight like she did, but something about his words hit her in a way she wasn't quite able to make sense of.  
***********************************  
"Hey Hilda, come eat my ass," Hilbert said, walking into the bedroom while she lay on the bed and texted on her phone. "I want you to eat it and jerk me off." He didn't ask, didn't make any indication that there was a choice here, because of course there wasn't. Hilda had to do as she was told and do it well. She knew that.

She'd been texting her friends. Cheren and Bianca both had cause to suspect something was up, somehow. She tried to convince them nothing was, embarrassed by the idea and hoping she could somehow, some way, find some means out of this so she didn't have to one day admit to her friends what was happening. Now, she was looking at Hilbert, a blank, frustrated stare toward him and a rumbling, ragged sigh passing her lips. "Fine," she groaned. "Whatever."

Hilbert dropped his pants and lay on the bed, tugging his legs up and staring down the barrel. "Okay get in there, slut. I wait a whole week to make you rim me, and that's a fucking challenge."

"You're so kind," she groaned, rolling her eyes and lying down between his legs, reluctant but accepting as she pushed forward and buried her face into his ass. Her nose pushed against his nuts as she brought her tongue forward with experimental licks, not having actually rimmed someone before, and of all the people to have to start with, Hilbert was one hell of a guy to go down on. Not that she wouldn’t do it, of course. She knew what she had to do, and knew her responsibilities. Knew her duties. Hilda just had to accept that, had to continue sinking into the embarrassment and the panic of giving him what he wanted. Her tongue dragged in sloppy motions against his hole, tending to his darkest wants and accepting another step down into chaos and dismay.

"The hottest slut in Unova's licking my ass hole," Hilbert groaned, teasing her and living his best life as he wound up under all this passion and excitement. "What a fucking fall. You were champion a week ago, Hilda. Now you're just a sex toy. Isn't that embarrassing?" he grabbed her hair and the back of her head, pulling her in tighter and trying to keep her from pulling back, rubbing her nose harder into his nuts. He wanted to ensure she was going to give him exactly what he wanted, going to serve precisely as she had to. The pressures all wore her down harder, an intention ferocious and harsh enough to leave nothing to chance. He was driven, harsh, forward in a way that demanded her fullest attention.

She kept going, tongue slithering against his hole, teasing and tending to him with an accepting, hopeless push into all the things she knew she just had to let come. There wasn't a lot she could do here, wasn't any mercy or sanity to spare her from this. She just licked his ass hole, planting kisses against it, a hand reaching for his cock and stroking it while tilting it up toward his stomach, out of the way of her face. She tried her best with all of this pressure, a commotion that felt just a little bit too wild and senseless for her to know exactly how to deal with it all, but she needed to. There was no question or opportunity for Hilda to find sense; she had duties to fulfill and desires to follow through with, working harder to tend to him while falling further into concern and chaos.

"So fucking good," Hilbert groaned. "Stroke faster. You're the hottest bitch I know, and you are giving my cock everything it deserves right now." He was louder. Greedier. His lack of shame climbed in volume, expressing just how happy he was to continue taking this all on, knowing he held nothing but unquestioning, unflinching control over this situation, and all she could do was surrender to him. "Do you like licking my ass, Hilda? Does it feel like where you fucking belong at last? I bet it does. You must know tat you really are a subby slut who needs a man to tell her what to do." He was getting louder. Harsher. He maintained a tone of derisive humiliation and mockery that had her struggling under the increasing pressure of things too weird and too savage to deal with. Hilda was powerless against him, powerless to fight off the inevitable swells of panic and heat tearing her down.

Through it all, she kept rimming him, licking and kissing with a fumbling pressure and passion she was absolutely floored by. She didn't know how to handle these things, but she kept pushing, jerking him off and bringing him a pleasure she was embarrassed to be pushing so hard for his enjoyment. It was so shameful, and she continued to stumble into a dizzy, delirious state of concern and worry leaving her less sure what to make of this all. Hilbert's confident groans expressed something that had her completely rattled, but she kept going, and for all her trouble, she 'earned' the messy eruption and chaos of making him cum from this rimjob and this stroking. He came all over his stomach, and Hilda felt the grip on her ponytail finally loosen. She stumbled back, sighing as she looked at him sitting there.

"Good girl," Hilbert said again, and her eyes narrowed. "Now get a towel and wipe my stomach down. You made me nut all over myself. Next time you do it, I’ll make you clean it up with your tongue, got it?"

"Got it," she groaned, fumbling off to the master bathroom to get a towel to wipe him down, and she wondered why her legs were so shaky.  
***********************************  
Standing under the shower and washing off the cum he'd fired onto her face all afternoon while mocking her, Hilda knew she could at least bathe on her own schedule. There was one big problem there though; s he wasn't able to turn make the showers an out of bounds zone. Hilbert slipped in behind her, teasing, "Being my free used sex toy bitch means I can fuck you in the shower if I want to," he growled. His hands seized her body, and she found herself getting shoved against the wall, discovering too late that he was naked, in the shower, and pushing himself against her with very little hesitation or sense. He just moved forward, seizing the opportunity and the control he needed. Caught totally off guard and shaken by his aggression, there wasn't a whole lot of calm to spare her this indignity.

He pushed her against the shower wall, tugging her arms behind her back as he lined up and slammed into her from behind. His grip on her was ferocious, and he was shameless in the pursuit of pleasure carrying him forward, ad riven, desperate fever pushing forward with only one single thought in mind. He was ready to go all out on her, slamming forward with little restraint or calm, claiming her pussy with the energy of someone how hadn't been cumming on her face all day. A week of serving Hilbert's sexual needs had taught Hilda that he was able to fuck pretty much whenever and for however long that he wanted to, no matter how little sense it made. He was a tireless stud, and she didn't like how impossible to was to deny it even if she wanted to.

"You're a set of holes for me to ejnoy. You remember that, right?" Hilbert asked, tugging her arms back a bit firmer, playing rough with it while her cheek pressed up against the tile wall. "Just a hot fucktoy for me to use. You're a great fucktoy, but I want to hear you say it. Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you," she whined. Hilda wished she could seethe harder, wished her anger was better prepared to express things that she just didn't have the ferocity fire. She lacked fire, lacked the primal force and vigor she needed to really express her worst pressures. She was stuck here, wishing she could better deal with this all but remaining a hopeless, powerless kind of mess. She didn't have a prayer of handling this all, taking on his worst and harshest treatments, feeling his cock savaging her pussy. He fucked her several times a day, and he threw himself into this every time with the harshest, roughest treatments, constantly driven into a taste of greed too ferocious and panicked for Hilda to know what to do except take it.

She was stuck. Struggling. Harder and faster these wicked thrusts bore down upon her, and Hilda knew she was just going to have to take it. Everything Hilbert did to her was a ferocious, panicked mess of ecstasy, a fever she was completely powerless against. There was too much to deal with, and Hilda felt the imposing, panicked weight of his attentions leaving her dizzier, sunken and panicked and wishing she could do anything to contend with this. She felt weak and powerless and totally incapable of dealing with what kept sweeping through her. His cock filled her up so hard, fucked her so well, and every shaky, desperate wish that held her and had her pleading for sense wasn't going to do her a shred of good. Hilda was doomed to keep falling, and she wished she was strong enough to say she didn't like this.

But she did. And each day, she felt like she slipped further and further into it.

He tugged her arms back outright as he slammed his cock into her, as he buried his way into her snug hole with one final slam, pumping Hilda full of cum and making her thrash about in dizzy shows of panicked spectacle. Her orgasm was inevitable, shameful, struggling to deal with things that had her shaken and delirious. She couldn't fight this, howling through a senseless orgasm and feeling the depths of chaos and confusion that left her delirious, all while he held her against the wall and made sure she was absolutely flooded with his cum. "Good thing you're in the shower, you can clean yourself out," he told her, teasing at her neck with his teeth. "But you're going to clean me off first."

On her knees. Hilda knew where it was all going, mouth opening up for him as he pushed forward and demanded oral. She paid his cock immediate, shaky praise, understanding it was her duty and that she was responsible for his pleasure, lapping at the big dick before her, eyes staring up at him. Her shaky, confused afterglow was one that had her completely unable to register with any mental clarity everything that had taken her; she was a mess, but a mess who, day by day and with each successive trip down into this chaos, grew significantly more certain that maybe Hilbert was right, and a day would come where she was going to beg him for it.

Especially given how much she shook when he once more groaned, “Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
